


La gabardina verde pino

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2019, First Kiss, First Love, First War with Voldemort, Love Confession, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 22 (verde) del Fictoberfest 2019
Relationships: Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Series: Cuentos de octubre [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 4





	La gabardina verde pino

**Author's Note:**

> Rating M porque contiene cierta mención de violencia, sangre y destrucción.

La Marca estaba en el cielo. Verde brillante. Imponente. Terrorífica. Una serpiente reptando en la boca de una calavera. Una señal de muerte.

Habíamos asesinado a una familia de muggles que vivían a las afueras de Londres. Era nuestra primera misión, similar a un ritual de iniciación para consagrarnos como Mortífagos.

—Ha sido fácil —sentenció Dolohov. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras miraba los cuerpos. El desprecio bailando en sus ojos. Parecía un desquiciado.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —advirtió Snape, descendiendo por las escaleras tras haber registrado la segunda planta—. No hay más en la casa.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dolohov echó un último vistazo a los cadáveres y caminó hacia él. La suela metálica de sus botas tintineando contra la madera del suelo, que a su vez crujía bajo sus pisadas.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, Severus. —Sus miradas se enfrentaron en la penumbra esmeralda iluminada por la Marca del exterior. Se podía notar la tensión entre ellos. Pero Dolohov soltó una ronca carcajada que brotó del fondo de su garganta y dijo—: Salgamos de aquí.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en mí antes de girarse hacia la puerta y salir al jardín delantero. Tragué saliva, sin saber cómo sentirme. El aire olía a humo y sangre y mis zapatos y el bajo de mi gabardina verde pino estaban impregnados de la sangre de esa familia. Dolohov se había encargado de los hijos y, a pesar de que un _Avada Kedavra_ bastaba para acabar con sus vidas, no se conformó y mutiló sus cuerpos antes de matarlos. Sus gritos aún flotaban entre aquellas paredes.

—Regulus —la voz de Snape, sosegada y profunda, me llamó desde la puerta, sacándome del repentino estado de turbación—, ¿estás bien?

"Sí", iba a responder, aunque era mentira. Entonces hubo un ruido en el piso de arriba, un sonido amortiguado, agudo y chirriante... El llanto de un bebé. Abrí la boca, pero Snape clavó sus ojos en mí, estrictos, y posó el dedo índice sobre sus finos labios.

—¡La Orden! —El grito de Dolohov fuera de la casa nos alertó.

—Maldición —masculló Snape.

El enfrentamiento no entraba dentro de nuestros planes. Sólo teníamos que matar a esa familia y convocar la Marca en nombre del Señor Tenebroso, no pelear contra la organización secreta de Dumbledore.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —Destellos de luz captaron nuestra atención. Dolohov estaba respondiendo al ataque.

—¡No, idiota! —bramó Snape abandonando la casa. Un hechizo casi impacta contra él, pero pudo bloquearlo con un _Protego_ ejecutado con gran destreza. Sin duda, los rumores de sus habilidades como duelista eran ciertos.

— _¡Diffindo!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Hechizos eran lanzados por ambos bandos frente a aquella casa. El shock de los asesinatos que habíamos perpetrado quedó en segundo plano en mi mente, dando paso al miedo y el cosquilleo de la adrenalina en las venas.

—¡Regulus, vete! —me ordenó Snape. Pero no hice caso. No podía dejarlos allí y huir como un cobarde.

Eran cinco magos. Nosotros, sólo tres. Sin embargo, la pelea estaba igualada. A pesar de las heridas sangrantes, cortes y magulladuras principalmente, logramos mantenerlos a raya durante varios minutos.

Hasta que uno de ellos se descubrió, y con horror vi que era mi hermano. Una enorme sonrisa ocupaba su rostro, enmarcado en una melena azabache que se movía con él, frenético y libre. Hacía un año que no le veía, desde su graduación, y dos años atrás había decidido fingir que yo no existía para él, como si hubiésemos dejado de ser hermanos cuando mis padres lo expulsaron de la familia, la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

— _¡Petrificus totalus!_ —Sirius pronunció el hechizo que me paralizó el cuerpo después de paralizarme el corazón al verlo después de tanto tiempo como miembro de la Orden del Fénix. No quería ser su enemigo. No tenía que ser así.

— _¡Diffindo! ¡Palalingua!_ —Los hechizos impactaron contra Dolohov, dejándolo incapacitado para continuar.

Con dos fuera de combate, Snape se quedó solo. Debía actuar rápido.

En un susurro, pronunció un hechizo aturdidor. El destello rojo desconcertó a nuestros oponentes, dándole un momento para sujetarnos con fuerza y aparecernos lejos de allí.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —A la desesperada, mi hermano lanzó un último hechizo en nuestra dirección que me alcanzó antes de huir.

Perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Desperté con un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y sintiendo rígidos todos los músculos del cuerpo. La tenue luz vespertina me saludó al abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbado en un sofá con una vieja manta cubriéndome por completo, solo y desconcertado, hasta que recordé el incidente en la casa, el llanto del bebé, la Orden, Sirius atacándome y Severus gritando mi nombre para que huyera. El roce de una túnica siendo arrastrada me alertó de la presencia de alguien que se aproximaba.

—Veo que has despertado. —Snape entró en la sala con largas zancadas y pasos silenciosos. Caminó hasta una mesa donde un caldero bullía con los vapores de una poción.

—¿Dónde...? —pregunté intentando incorporarme sin éxito.

—En Cokeworth, mi casa —fue su respuesta.

Me sorprendí. Parecía una casa humilde, pequeña, a juzgar por el espacio del salón. Había libros apilados en todas partes donde posaba la vista, frascos de distintos tamaños y formas, y todo era de colores apagados, dándole un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre. Era la casa de un mago solitario. Un mago como él.

El silencio flotaba en el ambiente, espeso y visible como el vapor verdoso que borboteaba del caldero. Entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos solos.

—¿Dolohov...?

—Se fue hace unas horas, a informar de la misión y el... contratiempo que tuvimos con la Orden.

—¿Qué me...?

—Un _desmaius_ —contestó antes de que pudiera terminar, adelantándose a mis propios pensamientos. En ese momento, se giró hacia mí y con una zancada estaba a mi lado, mirándome desde arriba con sus ojos negros de ébano—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Su tono, grave y profundo, se volvió suave y cálido, cargado de preocupación.

—Bien. —Tragué saliva, pues mi voz había sonado demasiado trémula, impropia de mí—. Bueno, me duelen los músculos.

—Es normal después de sufrir un encantamiento paralizante. —Me extendió una taza de la poción que estaba preparando—. Bebe esto y en media hora estarás totalmente recuperado.

Acepté la taza. Estaba caliente y en la superficie del líquido aún rompían pequeñas burbujas de hervor. El olor era delicioso a pesar del carácter sanador del brebaje, algo inusual para ese tipo de pociones.

—Gracias.

Di un sorbo y la calidez que sentía en los dedos se extendió en mi estómago. Estaba alterada. En San Mungo nunca probaría una pócima así porque ningún medimago se molestaría jamás en edulcorar un remedio. Pero Severus Snape no era un medimago. Al instante, me sentí reparado. Poco a poco, la tensión de mis extremidades se disolvía mientras el silencio volvía a surgir, reclamando su lugar en aquella casa envuelta en soledad. Los únicos sonidos eran el lejano tic-tac de un reloj marcando el paso del tiempo y el ruido que Snape hacía al recoger bártulos.

Mientras tomaba la poción, seguía sus movimientos con mirada curiosa. Aquel mago era una gran incógnita para mí y tenía la sensación imperiosa de descubrir más sobre él y lo que le rodeaba. Pero había algo más. Algo que me carcomía la mente.

—¿Por qué ocultaste al bebé? —lancé la cuestión en voz baja, recordando su gesto en la casa. Snape se quedó quieto, escuchando—. No debíamos dejar supervivientes.

Suspiró, apoyando las manos en la mesa. Su cabeza se hundió por un instante entre sus hombros antes de enderezarse y responder:

—Podría ser un mago.

—En cualquier caso, sería un sangre sucia.

—Lo sé —dijo dando media vuelta, y nuestras miradas conectaron—, pero no deja de ser un inocente. Cuando cumpla once años, el Mundo Mágico ya estará bajo el dominio del Señor Tenebroso y ese niño no recibirá la educación de los magos sangre pura. No obstante —añadió curvando la comisura de sus labios—, puedes informar al Lord Oscuro si consideras que hice algo mal.

Por un momento se me congeló el habla. Esa mueca torcida, el asomo de una diminuta sonrisa en unos labios finos y rectos que no acostumbraban a reír, aceleró los latidos de mi corazón. Un repentino calor encendió mis mejillas cuando fui consciente de la calidez que me inundó el pecho de súbito. Sonreí a la vez que intentaba ocultar el sonrojo bajando la cabeza, apartando la vista de él.

—Me alegro de que no lo mataras —musité.

Snape se acercó y me sacudió el pelo con cariño. Y cuando lo hizo, soltó una risa cantarina que se elevó en el silencio del solitario salón. Una risa que, supe, jamás iba a olvidar.

* * *

Durante los dos años que siguieron a esa primera misión, coincidimos en incontables ocasiones, y nuestra amistad creció y se tornó más cercana. Dejó de ser Snape, el pergamino en blanco que era aquel mago experto en pociones y encantamientos, y se convirtió en Severus, quien me veía como un hermano pequeño al que proteger, asumiendo el papel de Sirius.

Sin embargo, desde el principio no fue así para mí. Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía sentir el corazón a punto de explotar en mi pecho con cada mínima muestra de afecto, ni sonrojarme con cada palabra amable que saliera de su boca; pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba enamorado de él.

Lo mantuve en secreto, tragándome mis sentimientos y ocultándolos de todos, muy dentro, hasta que me ahogaba en mi propia farsa. No podía hacer nada más. Apenas habíamos tenido contacto en Hogwarts, pero en la mayoría de mis recuerdos de esos años, él estaba acompañado de Lily Evans, la sangre sucia pelirroja de Gryffindor que empezó a salir con Potter, el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Todo el mundo sabía que Severus sentía algo por ella, pero sus ideales mortífagos entraban en conflicto con esos sentimientos. Él juró al Señor Tenebroso que la había olvidado... yo siempre supe que eso era mentira.

No me importaba. Me conformaba con su amistad y sus atenciones fraternales. Podría haberme conformado eternamente, pero todo mi mundo y los pilares que lo sustentaban se derrumbaron en una sola noche. La noche en que Kreacher, mi elfo doméstico más querido, volvió tras cumplir una petición de Lord Voldemort. Moribundo. Agonizando.

Acudí a Severus en mitad de la noche sin pensármelo dos veces. Él sabría qué hacer para estabilizarlo. Estaba en estado de shock, tan consumido por los nervios y la rabia y la impotencia de no saber qué había ocurrido, que tuvo que prepararme una infusión tranquilizadora.

Cuando me preguntó quién le había hecho eso a Kreacher, no respondí. En mi mente bullían las ideas y pensamientos más oscuros, difuminando mi alrededor, incluida su voz. Entonces recordé una cosa, una discusión entre mi madre y Sirius, antes de que lo echara, cuando todavía era mi hermano. Era sobre el trato a los elfos domésticos. Mamá siempre los maltrató y Sirius siempre saltó en su defensa. La discusión terminó como todas… con un hechizo capaz de callar a cualquiera, incluso a Sirius. Le dije que no entendía por qué la discutía y él replicó en voz baja para que ella no lo oyera: "Si quieres saber cómo es alguien de verdad, echa un vistazo al modo en que trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales".

Sus palabras flotaron en mi cabeza. Sólo esas palabras y nada más, a pesar de la mirada interrogante de Severus y su insistencia por saber la identidad del responsable que había torturado al elfo. Y supe lo que debía hacer.

—Alguien que debe pagar por ello. —Jamás había estado más seguro de algo en mi vida, excepto de mi amor por Severus.

Me encerré en mí mismo más que nunca, pensando en una forma de cumplir mi venganza. Conseguí un guardapelo idéntico a la reliquia que describió Kreacher; una réplica exacta con la excusa de poseer un objeto relacionado con Salazar Slytherin. Mis padres estaban hinchados de orgullo... Llegado el momento, no tuve valor para decir la verdad de mis intenciones. Sustituir el horrocrux por la copia y destruirlo para que alguien, en el futuro, pudiera matar al mago a quien juré ciega lealtad y obediencia.

Estaba nervioso y aterrado. Sabía que me dirigía a una muerte segura, pero estaba decidido, y mi familia no podía saberlo. Tan sólo quería hacer una cosa antes.

—Regulus... —Severus se sorprendió al verme frente a su puerta, con el cabello mojado por la lluvia y tiritando a causa del frío. Sin decir más, se apartó a un lado para dejarme entrar.

—No. —Rechacé su invitación—. Prefiero quedarme fuera. Si no —me apresuré a aclarar—, temo retrasarme y debo partir de inmediato. Sólo quería despedirme.

—¿Despedirte? —Varias líneas finas cuartearon su rostro, desencajando su semblante en un claro gesto de preocupación—. No sabía que el Lord Oscuro te hubiera enviado...

—No es una misión —le interrumpí. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y el aire atascado en la garganta—. Es posible que... nunca regrese. Y no podía irme sin decirte aquello que ambos sabemos, pero hemos preferido fingir que ninguno sabe para no hacernos daño el uno al otro. —Un suspiro estrangulado escapó de mis labios. Él intentó decir algo, pero no se lo permití—. Por favor, no hables. Sé que soy como un protegido para ti, como un hermano pequeño. Lo siento, Severus; siento no poder verte así. Desde aquella mañana en tu salón, mis sentimientos han ido creciendo, tanto que no puedes creerlo.

—Regulus —musitó, mirándome con angustia.

—Sé que no me correspondes y está bien, lo he tenido siempre presente.

Pero dolía igual y él, a quien también habían roto el corazón, podía comprender mi dolor. Quizás el tiempo habría hecho que nos diéramos una oportunidad, o quizá jamás hubiese ocurrido. Por desgracia, no teníamos tiempo. El momento de marcharme se acercaba y sólo podía pensar en la muerte que me esperaba. Severus podía ver el miedo reflejado en mis pupilas, pues susurró mi nombre otra vez y me tomó entre sus brazos como un niño pequeño, acunándome con su calor.

—Es posible que muera —mis palabras sonaban amortiguadas contra su pecho, pero no quería apartarme— y sólo hay una cosa que desee hacer antes.

Lentamente, alcé la cabeza y busqué su mirada. Sin apartar la vista, me puse de puntillas para acercar nuestros rostros poco a poco. Mis movimientos eran lo suficientemente lentos para que pudiera apartarse si quería, pero no lo hizo; permaneció allí, en el umbral, estático y expectante a mis acciones. Así que besé sus labios con la suavidad de una pluma y deposité en ellos todo lo que sentía por él.

—Lo siento... —dije en voz baja al separarme con un sabor amargo en el paladar.

—Perdóname a mí —suplicó con un suspiro, apenado por no corresponderme.

Le sonreí, y una lágrima se derramó y rodó por mi mejilla. Severus la atrapó con un dedo, se acercó y besó la pequeña gota salada con delicadeza, como si yo estuviera hecho de porcelana y no de carne y hueso, capaz de sangrar y sentir el corazón resquebrajarse entre las costillas.

—Adiós, Severus —me despedí con la voz entrecortada, más aterrado que hacía unos minutos.

No quise escuchar su despedida. Tomé mi varita y me desaparecí lejos de allí, de la solitaria casa de la Calle de la Hilandera, donde todo había empezado. Lejos de él. Y enfrenté mi destino, la muerte, sabiendo que mis sentimientos quedaban a buen recaudo en su memoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco por fin acabé este relato y estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Esta otp es una cosa rara, cosa hermosa... me encantan ♥
> 
> Técnicamente, este es el último relato del reto, PERO tengo una idea que no pude escribir y muerdo de ganas de hacerlo. Así que voy a finalizar la recopilación con un relato que contenga TODAS las palabras (del FictoberWS 2020). Seguramente me lleve bastante tiempo, pero lo tendréis. Y con ese extra daré por concluida la recopilación.


End file.
